Poinsettia Christmas
by Gregg'sGirl
Summary: Can Diego make the season merry and bright for the pueblo and special for Victoria? Not part of the "She knows" storyline.


I make no claim on the characters from NW Zorro. All rights to Zorro whether book, series and or movies belong to their respective owners. I make and seek no profit. I do this purely for love of the written word.

Poinsettia Christmas

By Greggs Girl

It was the first weekend in November and many of Los Angeles's leading citizens gathered at Tavern Victoria to plan the pueblo's Christmas decorations and celebrations.

Victoria was descending a ladder when a rung splintered and she fell backward. Unfortunately, nobody was close by and Victoria managed to hit her head and blacked out.

Diego who had been outside supervising the decorating of the exterior was summoned quickly because of his knowledge of medicine and because the pueblo's own doctor was recuperating from a chest cold and not available.

Slightly, panicked Diego tried to revive the comely señorita. "Please, people back away and let Victoria get some air! Victoria? Please, please open your eyes. Look at me!" A gash on the back of her head began bleeding profusely. Diego had his father apply pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding while he checked the rest of her body out for breaks, bruises and other injuries. Alejandro had their deaf-mute servant Felipe retrieve the smelling salts they kept at the house. Gingerly, the tall caballero carried the tiny women up to her room.

On the stairs with her ear close by Diego let his voice drop to its natural timber. "Victoria, mi amour come back to me!" He was close to full on tears. "Diego." She whispered as she struggled to open her eyes then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Don't leave me now or ever." Shutting her eyes in pain she passed out again. Diego didn't know what to make of Victoria's declaration and her passion filled kiss.

It was apparent that Victoria was strongly attracted to her best friend Don Diego. Only as Zorro had he ever let his guard down and shown her his true feelings. "Does she know my secret?" He thought he'd better cover things with his father. "It was pretty obvious father that Victoria was talking out of her head." Alejandro felt the young woman's forehead. She feels pretty hot my son. Are you sure she doesn't have something more than a slight injury to the head?" Leaning over he felt the heat emanating from her body and scowled. "It's okay my boy. I too would be distracted if the pretty senorita I fancied kissed me like Victoria kissed you." The old man chuckled.

Once Diego got the diminutive young lady talking about holidays past so he could gage her memories and reactions. "I remember when I was a young child my grandmother would bring several big red leafy plants all the way from Mexico City." Victoria smiled brightly but had a faraway look in her eyes as Diego questioned her further.

"I don't remember what she called them. They weren't expensive or grandmother wouldn't been able to afford them. My brothers and cousins and I would wind the plants around the posts on the balcony, the porch posts and the stairs in the tavern. It was a very pretty sight set off with white candles on Christmas Eve." She suddenly found herself tearing up. Ever the attentive caballero Diego handed her a his handkerchief. "I'm sorry my grandmother was one who made Christmas feel like anything's possible. I'd like to have my tavern filled with them just once more." The concerned caballero waited on her for all the rest of the day and took a room at the tavern to watch over her nighttime care as well.

The group reassembled the next day to discuss further plans and to check on Senorita Escalante. Part of the way through the Alcalde Ramone entered and decreed that all decorating for the holiday was to be banned in public spaces etc., this included the outside as well as the inside. Only the church could have anything remotely reassembling Christmas decorations. Don Diego after hearing the alcalde's pronouncement asked him a question. "Why Alcalde after so many years are you banning Christmas decorations now?"

"I've been ordered to bring our little pueblo into 19th century. We're going to have to raise taxes for landscaping, road improvements, enlarging of the garrison and other civic improvements. Christmas decorations and celebrations are a waste of time spreading trash throughout the pueblo. No public gatherings or celebrations of any kind will be allowed. It's not necessary and we won't have any decorating on this occasion or any others or the offender will be fined and flogged when I feel like it. This order comes straight from the Governor himself." A hushed tone fell over the group as they tried to think of something to say. "Men-do-za" Ramone wailed "Garner your men and warn all caballeros,etc., to take down their decorations or else! If they have money for decorations and gifts then they have money for taxes. I'll be in my office if anybody wants to make changing my mind worthwhile." He left with smirk of self-satisfaction.

Diego brought Victoria to his home to supervise her recovery and to have his books and medicines handy if they were needed. She was feeling much better but it bothered him that she appeared to have forgotten their passionate exchange the day before. A group of leading citizens gathered at the De la Vega hacienda late that evening. Don Alejandro opened the discussion "Ramone has gone too far to threaten the entire pueblo's Christmas celebrations! What do you think the first thing we should do?" Don Ernesto new to the area asked sheepishly. "Could it be that he has but a problem with the secular manner of the décor and not with the faith itself?" Don Alejandro shook his head. "No, Ramone is not a religious man. This appears to be another attempt to extort money from this community." Diego carefully guided Victoria into the formal living room.

Oblivious to small woman's presence the men quieted down when she spoke. "My brother Lt. Francisco Escalante has recently been attached to the Governor's office as an aide. His last letter talked about his new duties. Surely, he would have written me if the government was considering anything that drastic? Several voices chimed in with "Maybe he's been sworn to secrecy?" or "He's not yet in the governor's confidence?" The group began talking and it was agreed that somebody needed to travel to Monterey talk with the governor. Somebody the Alcalde would never suspect.

It was then that Victoria spoke out once more. "Don Diego is the right man to speak to the Governor. I've heard him speak about our little pueblo with an interest and knowledge I never knew he had." Diego did his best to shush the young woman but she would not be quiet. "Ramone has asked for a caballero to help with new landscaping project. He would not have to hide the fact he's traveling to Monterrey and the Alcalde will think Diego's doing him a favor. During the trip he can look at the plants our Alcalde claims to have bought." The crowed acquiesced and Diego found himself on the road to Monterrey a day later with Ramone's blessing.

The news that Diego brought the Governor Muñoz was startling. Yes, he had given the order make some civic improvements in and around Los Angeles. Muñoz even told Ramone that he could use the Zorro reward money to fund them. He was outraged that that Ramone thought he could bilk the noble citizenry of California and King Ferdinand out of a fortune. Certainly he never ordered a stop to public displays or celebrations. Diego had time to look at the plants the Alcalde said he'd gotten for a steal. The potted plants were called Poinsettia's by the gringos and came from Mexico City where they grow everywhere. He was told with some care the plants could thrive just as well in Los Angeles as they do in their native soil. Recalling Victoria's childhood memories a big smiled spread over the handsome caballero's face.

Back in Los Angeles Mendoza got a missive from the Governor to arrest Ramone on a charge of treason and to take command. Diego sent a note along saying he would be home soon and that it was permitted to decorate the pueblo for Christmas festivities. Alejandro had asked Victoria to take Diego's place helping him to visit his less fortunate tenants that had lost a beloved parent or child during the last year. When the pair finally made it back to the tavern right at dusk Victoria's eyes started to mist at the sight that greeted her. The entire pueblo was decorated with Poinsettia plants of all kinds both potted and or wound over every post in the small town. Without giving anything away Alejandro lead Victoria into her tavern and quickly disappeared.

Zorro appeared with white candles all around bathing the whole room in a golden glow. Wearing his black silk mask, black velvet suit, black silk shirt and a black and gold braided vest. He was dressed to impress and declare finally his love for the lady that long ago stole his heart. Diego quickly unmasked and Victoria confessed to having figured out his identity along, long time ago. He got down on one knee proposed and was quickly accepted. Diego slipped his family's heirloom engagement ring on her finger. The pair made plans to marry very soon as they had waited way too long to start their lives as a married couple.


End file.
